Angels from Hell
by ChildOfFault
Summary: 2nd chapter rewritten! Draco Malfoy is a hot bloodsucking vampire! one night under the strangest circumstances he meets a famour writer and fellow vampire. what will happen between them? will they become mates? or will they tear eachother apart?
1. the meet

disclaimer: i do not own! 

"Come in, Athena."

Narcissa Malfoy moved aside as the younger female softly walked in. The girl would be staying at the Malfoy manor until the school term started. With so many guest currently there, she would have to "borrow" her son, Draco's room until he returned from his vacation in France with her sister a week later. In fact, they were both in the same year,6th, now that Athena was transferring to Hogwarts from a Japanese Wizarding school.

"Your room is up the stairs, down the hall, on your right, last door. Your cousins are down the hall. There is a party tonight, you may want to rest. Please excuse me, other guest to attend to." Narcissa hurried off to find where that crashing noise had come from and hoped it wasn't her cousins' twins.

The girl slowly walked down the hall, blending in with the walls. She wore all black, matching her black hair and the dark walls. The only part of her that was distinguisheable was her silver loop earrings and silver-red eyes. She was sent to her mother's old friends house while she went on a vacation with Father. She had been given the key to the family vault and a sack of money before she trudged into the carriage that would take her to her prison.

As soon as she entered the room, she felt as though she was home again. The room was black, with a few green and silver things here and there. She dropped her book bag, enchanted laptop her father had gotten her for her birthday, and traveling bag at the end of the bed and fell onto the black comfortor of the plush queen sized bed.

She had brought her writing matierials, drawing matierials, and inspiration book along with her, just in case she found the perfect story right here in Great Britain. She also brought her laptop and floppy disks, just in case she lost her notebooks.

Slowly, she faded into a dreamless sleep...

She jerked awake, finding herself staring at the first beams of moonlight thru the balconey door. She stood, stretched, and, after getting her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, bath towel, bath salts, and bottle of black rose petals, went to her private bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair and drew a bath for herself, filling it with some salts and rose petals. She undressed, slowly dipping herself into the hot water, the moonlight giving her pale skin a haunting look.

'Nothing better than a bath of black rose petals and bath salts in the dancing moonbeams to wake one's mind.' Athena sighed contently, sinking lower into the warm water. Thinking about how to continue her stories that were being published and read all over the magical population of the world, she layed luxuriously in the large bathtub, reading a book. No one knew, other than her editor, publisher, and herself, that those magnificent, thrilling, 900 page long, vampire and demon novels were written by a 17 year-old under the pseudonym, Silent Night.

She marked her page, climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself into her black towel, and unplugged the cork.Brushing her tangled hair and drying it with a spell she had learned from her mother. ' You'd think Mother would use her powers to strengthen and get more powerful instead of beauty.' Athena sighed irritatingly. She then walked into her temperary prison cell and began changing into a pair of black cotten shorts and a black tank top. After doing so, she climbed into the middle of the large bed and stuck her wand under the pillow.

She was almost in "La-La Land" when she felt someone's body dip into the bed next to her. Fingers tightening around the wooden wand beneath the pillow. She jumped up and pulled on the lamp, wand pointing at the person who tried to get into the same bed as her.

What she saw was pale Malfoy blonde hair and stormy grey eyes on a bare chested (but well built) young man about her age, pointing his own wand at her.

Suddenly, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Athena's twin cousins, Ares and Aron, and some male teenage Malfoys she did not know barged in.

"What's wrong?" Mr Malfoy asked urgently, stopping for only a bit to scowl at the younger male Malfoys, who were positively staring at Athena's legs. Athena's cousins, being very protective of her, smacked the Malfoys in the head, getting a positive nod from Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Athena quickly reached down and yanked the fallen blanket to her shoulders. She knew she was skinny and all legs and arms but did they have to stare like that? Then she said in a cold voice, "Mr Malfoy, do you any idea who this man is?"

"Looks like he tried to get into bed with her." The unknown Malfoy in green serpent PJs grinned,before adding,"And I don't blame him one bit." His kin grinned also, nodding his head.

Athena glared at them making their smirks drop like dead flies and shut their mouths. She turned to hear Mr Malfoy answer.

"That is my son, Draco Aubrey Malfoy." Mr Malfoy said, then turning to her he inroduced her." Draco, this Athena Kumori. She will be staying with us, but there was not enuff room, so we let her stay in your bedroom."

"That's alright Mr Malfoy. I can go to Diagon Alley and rent a room. I must go school shopping tomorrow anyways." Athena said quietly, putting her dirty outfit from hours before into her traveling bag.

Mrs Malfoy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no Athena, you are gonna stay here. I told your mother i would take care of you and thats is what i am going to do!(major OOC, i kno but i hadda say something!)"

"I'll be back tomorrow, Mrs Malfoy, or maybe I'l see you in diagon alley."

"If everything is alright here, imma gonna go back to bed." Ares said and he and his brother left the room, dragging the other teenage boys with them. "We'll see ya tomorrow, Athena." They had called as the walked down the hall to their rooms.

She had slipped into the bathroom to change into another black outfit and was now picking up her bags. Her fingers slipped and out came one of her novel notebooks. Mrs Malfoy picked it up and flipped thru the first few pages as Athena mentally kicked and yelled at herself. The older woman gasped and stared at her in disbelief.

Mrs Malfoy was in dear and utter shock. "Athena, you are Silent Night?"

"Yes Mrs Malfoy, I am." Athena confessed quietly.

Draco was in shock also. This girl, the bed theif, was the writer of the dark, evil, demon&vampire novels he had recently read. The books were amazing! He never would have guessed that it was a 17 year old that had written those.

Mr Malfoy nodded and said he had sent for the Knight bus that would take her to Diagon Alley.

She said her thank yous and good byes,boarded the bus and paid her fee. Just as she looked up from her bed did she notice Draco Malfoy board the bus, now with a shirt on and a duffel bag.

When he picked the be next to hers, she calmly asked,"If I didn't know better,Mr Malfoy, I would think you were stalking me."

As she turned to look at him, she saw his smirk grow. "Malfoys never stalk, they spy, and believe me I would never spy on you." Draco Malfoy was lying and she knew it.

DrAcO'S POV

She knows I'm lying, I know I'm lying, who wouldn't know I was lying? Why am i lying? I would stalk her anyday. Curves like violent ocean waves, silver red eyes like some of the vampires she described so well in her novels, pale skin, and long black hair. I wouldn't doubt it if I found out she was a vampire herself... like me.

Yes, I'm a vampire from the Silver line. I am known by my middle name, Aubrey, in the Vampiric community. I am the strongest known vampire of these past few centuries. I sense a dark aura about this Athena girl but i can not be sure that she is a vampire. If she is, she is very good at hiding her powers and masking her aura.

I keep my cool composure as she replies," Well, either way, i don't like people watching me. especially men." Now i was really surprised at this girl. Usually women at this age feel for attention from the other gender but here she was, saying she didn't like people watching her. Especially men. But what surprised me the most was that when she had said that her aura grew darker, almost pitch black. I was almost certain that she was a vampire.

To prove to myself that she was, i spoke in an ancient language that only vampires, and all vampires, knew.

BaCk To AtHeNa'S POV

I stared hard at him, surprised at what he had just said and in what language he just said it in. These words come out of Draco Malfoys mouth:

"I know you're a vampire, admitt it. Your aura is dark and unhumanly. I was lying and you knew it didn't you? i was lying because you are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen."

He was staring at me, as if waiting for an answer in that same language, and so i gave him one.

"Of course i knew... and I know you don't mean those last words."

BaCk To DrAcO's POV(aren't you starting to hate me? )

Her hair whipped as she turned around. She didn't believe me even tho those words were tru...well, half tru and half confused. I don't know what it was but there was something that drew me to her, like we were bound to eachother somehow. Then it hit me, her books. I was Aubrey from her books. It had never accured to me before but when I met the author it felt like a ton of lead had landed upon my head, making me realize things.

"Next stop, Diagon Alley, then Knockturn Alley." The driver's voice annouced to the passengers.

I gathered my bag and cloak and sat on my bed, staring at Athena's back, as if I could make her turn around. And I tried to keep myself from spinning her around and kissing her.

AtHeNa'S POV

I could feel his eyes burning into my back. I was trying to keep myself from turning and slapping him or even kissing him. I knew he looked like a character from my novels but when he spoke to me, the chances that he still had his mortal heart, narrowed down.

I got my things and stood as we came to a stop. I was the first person to get off and Draco was second, we were the only ones getting off in Diagon Alley. Without talking, we walked to the inn.

"Sorry Ma'm, Sir. There is only one room left, but it has two beds. Would you like to rent it?"

Athena was in a very bad mood. Not only did she hasn't gone hunting, it being past sunset and all, almost midnight, but she had to share a room with the big pain in the ass named Draco Malfoy. Some girls would call him a heart throb but no way in hell she would!

The first thing to do was get dressed and go hunting, the both of them. So Athena stole the bathroom as "poor", as the talking mirror called him, Draco had to dress in the bedroom, the mirror itself catcalling the whole time.

She came out dressed in pair of black pants, a sleeveless black shirt with a plunging neckline, a pair of black running shoes, and a black trenchcoat over it, reaching her knees. Her wand was stealthly hidden in the right side pocket of her pants while her daggers were in the other. She turned around to see Malfoy pulling on a trenchcoat, identical to hers. In fact, he was dressed almost exactly like her, like they were reading eachothers minds or something. Athena saw the tip of his wand poking out of his jacket pockets and reached over to tuck it in, Malfoy watching her like a hawk.

Draco's POV

I saw her reach over to me and my body turned rigid. But she just tucked in my wand that was hanging out in the open for all to see. When she looked up and saw my expression, she smirked, a very familier smirk, like i had seen a girl version of myself smirking at me.

"What, did you think i was going to kiss you?" She was poking fun at me...How dare she! I growled threateningly at her and her smirk grew a bit and her eyes twinkled. Suddenly, she stuck her face inches from my own, not all that hard considering she was only an inch or two shorter than me."What are you going to do about it?" So close, I could feel her breath on my face. Strawberries and wine. I couldn't help myself...I closed the space between us, locking my lips with hers. Her lips were so soft, and oh, tasted so sweet. She stood in shock but slowly responded to my kiss. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck and I lowered us down onto the bed behind her. I licked her lower lip, begging for an enterance.

Athena's POV

I felt his tongue prod at my lips, begging me like a child was for icecream on a hot day. I laughed a bit into our kiss and let him in. Our tongues danced together, as if they were well accostemed to eachother. He un-wrapped my arms around his neck and took off my jacket. I reluctently broke the kiss. I brought my head up and whispered softly into his ear."Are we not going hunting tonight?" He stared intensely into my eyes. He whispered back, just as softly, "Maybe we shouldn't. Something good might happen." I glared at him playfully and, before i could say anything, his lips collasped onto mine. I took off his jacket too. Then I felt this sudden chill. Evidently, Draco felt it to and we both looked at the open balconey door. So I rolled us over, making it so that i was ontop, and kissed him lightly before getting up and closing the door.

Draco's POV

I watched her hips sway a bit when she turned to the door. I was filled with lust, love, and the want to pull those hips ageinst mine. My head popped up with the sound of the closing door, and when Athena turned around, I saw her creamy neck, uncovered by her shirt that had also rided up from her stomache, showing her flat stomache and belly button. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck once more and we continued. I pulled her body ageinst mine. Her body molded perfectly with mine, her breasts pushed ageinst my chest. I kissed down her throat, making her moan. I thought we were gonna go all the way but, with a mischievious glint in her eyes, she pulled away and retreated to the bathroom. I fell back onto the bed, fusterated. She was so difficult and...sexy.I groaned and pulled off my shirt, shoes, and socks and changed into a pair of black cotten shorts that stopped just above the knees. I saw Athena step out in the same thing just shorter black shorts and a tight black tank top, leaving little to my imagination and made my want grow. Her shining gothic hair in a braid. She smirked at me and winked, before climbing into the other bed. " 'Night Draco." I got out of my bed and walked over to hers.

Athena's POV I felt him dip in behind me, pressing his chest agienst my back. Smirking I turned to see his face. I raised and eyebrow and asked, "Are you trying to repeat what happened earlier now that your Father isn't here to save me"  
He just let his forehead rest on mine and replied," Maybe." I turned around and laid back into his embrace, his arms quickly incircling my waist somewhat possessively. I knew he was thinking it too, so I asked first. "Do you think there is some type of bond between us?" "Yes, and I don't think it is ever going to break." I smiled,understanding his words. I drifted into a soft, welcoming drowziness.

Third Person.  
The light of the morning sun hit the couple full force, waking them slowly. Draco yawned and looked at the woman who had slept in his arms all night. She had a small content smile graceing her lush lips. He shook her, trying to wake her.When she opened her eyes and squinted, he smirked. "Good Morning asahi." She turned to him and muttered darkly,"Bad morning, bad bad bad." Then she cocked her head adoreablely to the side, well in his opinion. "You know Japanese?" The Malfoy shook his head." A little bit, but you can help me learn. I know Chinese alot better." Athena smirked and raised her head to whisper into his ear," Wo Ai Ni, Hwai Dungsyi." He threw her an identical smirk and whispered back," Wo Ai Ni, my Syi Wang Mu." He paused then added," I don't think I'm little, I think I'm rather big." Athena caught on and glared at his amused face. "Me, Queen of the Western Skies? I like the sound of that." They both chuckled a bit. Athena then bolted out of bed. "I call shower!" Draco chased after her and tackled her softly into the bathroom. "Looks like we have to share." Draco smirked evilly. Both Athena's and Draco's smirks looked exactly the same but gave different affects. She kissed him as an answer.(She kicked him out don't worry! you hentai ppl! XP)

30 minutes later, both vampires were ready to go school shopping, their owls bringing them the lists just minutes after they had entered the shower.

(yes I am being very lazy and sick with the fever so it won't be that exciting and in not-the-best-writing. my head hurts too much.)

First, Draco and Athena headed toward Gringotts. They approached a stand and both handed over their small golden keys to the vaults. The goblin at the desk called over another goblin that was to take them down to their vaults. With a sudden stop, the little goblin annouced,"Vault 124, Malfoy family vault." Athena stayed in the cart as Draco grabbed a couple of bags gold for the rest of the school year. When they reached Athena's vault, the goblin yelled,"Vault 08, Kumori family vault." Draco's eyes grew wide and whispered to Athena," Why does your vault have a Slytherin Serpant Crest?"

"Because we desend from Salazar Slytherin." Athena smirked. when the goblin opened the keyhole, she entered it herself, then muttered a few words in pasteltongue, making the large doors open. Draco was very proud of the family heirlooms and money, but Athena must be very proud. She motioned for him to follow her and he did. Gold coins were piled everywhere. There were about 60 boxes on magical shelves holding forein magical money from such places as Korea,Japan, and China. There no need for light in that vault for the gold reflected of the tiny laturn on the cart. There was huge heaps of golden jewls in one corner, along with jade, diamonds, and many beautiful rocks. The whole other side of the vault was piled with galleons, no sickles, no knuts, just galleons. Athena snatched a black satchel embroidered with a green serpant. She stuffed handfuls of money inside it until it was practically bulging full, then turned to him. "Do you think I should take some jewls, just in case there's a party or something?" "Yes, of course. Get some ruby peices. You will always look great in red and black." Draco flattered her as he hugged her from behind. She reached down and grabbed a ruby necklace with matching earrings, anklet, and bracelet, and dropped them softly into her bag.

After locking the gold filled vault, they left Gringotts, and went to Madame Malkin's to get Athena a few new robes and a few dozen Slytherin uniforms, knowing she would be in Slytherin. As required, she got one winter cloak, one plain pointed hat, a pair of dragon hide golves, and a few sets of work robes. She was fitted into a slytherin uniform of a white flannel shirt,a green and silver tie, a green skirt, and a black jacket. She had the skirt altered a few inches higher than normal and also had the jacket shortened to the waist. She had 2 dozen of those made and a few black pants and shirts made and another trenchcoat, this one a soft black matierial instead of leather. She then got dress robes, which she also had especally made. She also bought a trunk there. Finally, they left Madame Malkin's, then to get the equipment they both needed, such as new cauldrens and ingrediants. The last place they needed to go was Flourish and Blotts. After everything was bought and taken back to the room, Draco and Athena went out to eat some ice-cream. They sat outside, staring as people went by and talked quiently about Hogwarts. 


	2. on the way to hogwarts

Angels from hell ---chapter 2-  
By Sweet AznFatasyz sailormoon and harry potter

"The train will be leaving soon, Jyejye! Hurry!"

Athena pushed the the trolly containing her trunk full of belongings, her bookbag and laptop, her owl, Ares', cage, and her little sister.

"Meimei, I would go faster but you kind of heavy for a 11 year old." Athena teased the younger sibling.

"Jyejye!" The little girl smirked, her red-black eyes twinkling.

" Now go tell Papa to hurry with your trolly. The train will leave in 15 minutes!"

"Hai, Jyejye!"

The petite asian teen sighed as she watched her little sister run back to their parents.

"Platform 9 and 3/4" She muttered darkly as she strolled to the platform. ' Stupid platform is probely like the one back in Kyoto.'

"Athena! Wait up!" Athena turned to see her sister running up with her trolly, alone.

"Where's Papa?" She asked when the small preteen reach her. They melted thru the platform, and once on the other side, the younger Kumori answered.

"He left, said something about an appointment. He said also to send him and Mama a letter after the sorting."

"Let's go, meimei." They boarded the train and lifted their trunks and owl cages easily onto the compartment. Once they were settled in, Athena and Ceres began a game of exploding snap.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" An elderly woman asked kindly from the door.

Ceres looked hopefully at Athena, who sighed in defeat.

The older girl narrowed her eyes when Ceres grinned." I'm beggining to think i spoil you too much."

After grabbing and paying for a few Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes, they continued their game, with an occasional triumphant 'HA!' and laughter.

Its wasn't long until the door slid open again. Both girls' headlooked up , only to see a certain vampire and his two ugly goons.

Athena smirked. "Hello -Malfoy-. About time you found me."

"Your a hard person to track down." Draco threw her the exact same smirk, before noticing the younger girl.

"Malfoy, meet Ceres Kumori, my little sister."

Ceres nodded her head as a greeting.

Ceres circled the two, Crabbe and GOyle. when Draco's eyes began to wander down, Athena scowled. Her growling brought his attention back to her face. Smirking, he resumed to go down to see what her reaction would be. She walked up to him and pulled his face up and kissed him full on the lips. Draco tried to get a little tongue action but Athena pulled away before the kiss became R rated.

"Hey Draco-nii-san, when do you think we'll arrive?" Ceres asked absentmindedly as she continued to poke Crabbe with her wand.

"Meimei, it's a little too early to be thinking about that." Athena glared at both Draco, who was nodding his head approvingly at Ceres, and Ceres herself, who just smirked.

"Well, why don't your sister and I go check?" Draco nodded towards the door.

Athena nodded, handed Ceres the defense aganit the dark arts book, and stood. "You start practicing, Ceres. I'll be back in a sec."

And so the vampiric couple left, the two big, fat goons following.

-Why are they following us? I feel like I have my own personal stalkers that I can't kill.- Athena probed into Draco's mind.

-OK, I'll tell them to leave.- After a quick command, the two four-tons of fat stumbled backwards, toward the compartments. Fogeting about the "little" people in the hall, Crabbe and Goyle tripped over quite a few people.

Athena and Draco drew lots of attention. Boys, younger and old, gawked at Athena in her black cargoes and tight V-neck, sleeveless shirt. Many girls blushed at the mere site of the Slytherin 'prince'. The crowds in the passageways cleared before them.

"Excuse me, when will be reach the castle?" Athena asked politely.

"In about an hour sweetheart." An older man, the conductor, replied. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll be in Slytherin, right babe?" Draco hugged her from behind .

"Good, that's the house I was in. My name is Terrance Adams. I own all magical trains that take the students to and from their schools in europe." The old conductor smiled.

"I'm Athena Kumori and this is Draco Malfoy. It's was great meeting you Mr. Adams." Athena smiled and turned to the door.

Mr. Adams pulled Draco aside," You hold on to her. She gonna be a great wife."

Draco smirks, "I'll be sure to do that Mr. Adams." He went through the door where Athena was waiting with a curious face on. He just smirked.

Walking back Draco's arm had somehow snaked around Athena's waist, and when it clamped down and her hips and pulled her to him, she playfully flashed a flirty wink at him. Pushing the two 'bodyguards' out of the doorway, Athena and Draco stepped in to see Ceres sleeping all sprawled out on one side of the compartment, the book hanging off the side of the seat, threatening to fall off.

Draco sat by the wall and leaned back on it. He threw one leg up onto the seat and pulled Athena to sit against him. She and Draco talked for a few minutes before her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing softened. Draco smiled -truely smiled- then rested his head upon hers and drifted off.

Sori so short but finals are soon so gotta go!

AznRacerChick 


End file.
